jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Zweite Schlacht von Christophsis
Benennung Ich würde es wirklich nicht als Zweite Schalcht von Christophsis bezeichnen; ich habe zwar die Folge noch nicht gesehen, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es vor der Schlacht aus dem Kinofilm spielt(z.b., da Ahsoka nicht dabei ist). Daher würde ich es entweder Blockade von Christophsis nennen oder in den Hauptartikel mit hinein ziehen. Gruß Ushnot 11:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nein, das sind zei unterschiedliche Schlachten. Und das mit Ahsoka hat nichts zu sagen, sie muss ja nicht wie eine Klette an Anakin hängen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:38, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Zum Einen muss ich sagen, dass es ja absolut nix zu bedeuten hat, das Ahsoka nicht dabei ist, sie kann ja auch nicht überall sein, zum Anderen weiß ich von SWU, dass die das auch vermutet haben (glaub cih zumindest, dass es diese Folge ist). Da wir aber keine offizielle Stellungnahme haben, sollte das hier erstmal so stehen bleiben, zumindest, bis wir die Episode gesehen haben und es sich geklärt hat (oder bei starwars.com dazu was gesagt wird oder so - meistens haben wir ja scho vorher die ganzen Infos). scheiß BK Kit Diskussion 11:40, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich guck die Folge gerade, und schon beim ersten Blick fällt auf, dass Christophsis einen Nachbarplaneten oder riesigen Mond hat. Das sind auf jeden Fall nicht die gleichen Schlachten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:43, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich meine ja auch nicht, dass die Schlacht gleichzeitig stattfindet, sonder VOR "Der Unsichtbare Feind". Und dass man den Mond(muss ein mond sein) im TCW-Film nicht gesehen hat hat auch nichts zu sagen: kann ganz einfach aus einer anderen Perspektive sein. Aber der Vorschlag von kit Fisto, abzuwarten, finde ich momentan am Besten; mal schauen ob man nach der amerikanischen ausstrahlung im Episodenführer auf starwars.com mehr erfährt..... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ushnot (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:56, 21. Mär. 2010) :::::Also es ist ein Mond, das wird auch gesagt (ich war noch nicht so weit), der ist aber so groß den kann man nicht übersehen. Aber das Stealth-Schiff wird nicht zerstört, und wieso setzt die Republik es nicht danach ein. Außerdem wird im Webcomic Shadowed genau beschrieben, dass die Seps eine Invasion machen und keine Blockade. Ob es aber davor spielt bleibt tatsächlich abzuwarten, man könnte den Artikel ja auch zur Blockade von Christophsis oder so verschieben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:01, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) Auch eine Blockade ist eine militärische Auseinandersetzung und bleibt eine Schlacht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:20, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Die Frage ist halt, welche früher war. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:23, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich hab mir das gestern Abend noch mal angeguckt, und ich meine verstanden zu haben, dass Organa, der sich auf dem Planeten aufhält, wegen der Aufbauarbeit nach der ersten Schlacht da ist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:24, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Jetzt ist der Sachverhalt eindeutig geklärt: Aus dem Episodenführer zu Cat und Mouse (Trivia-Abschnitt): „''Chronologically, this episode precedes all the others that have been broadcast thus far. "Cat and Mouse" is followed by Season One's "The Hidden Enemy" and then an episode originally titled "The New Padawan" that was re-edited into The Clone Wars feature film.“ Also wird der Inhalt dieses Artikels in den Artikel Schlacht von Christophsis eingebunden werden müssen. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 09:17, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich bin gerade dabei, bitte keine weiteren BKs. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar''']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:21, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET)